


meet me in the pouring rain

by xo_stardust720



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, I want my own kiss in the rain, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_stardust720/pseuds/xo_stardust720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved when it rained and he's always wondered why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet me in the pouring rain

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Clean" and plot bunnies started forming. And then "Sparks Fly" came on and this kind of just took on a life of it's own. Blame Taylor Swift. Also, I think we could use some more Romanogers fics out there before Civil War comes out and (potentially) break our hearts, right? Thank goodness for fanfics!
> 
>  
> 
>  _Rain came pouring down when I was drowning, that’s when I could finally breathe_ –Taylor Swift

Steve stood at the entrance to the Avengers tower, just behind the panel of the glass doors, watching as the woman outside stood still on the hanger oblivious to the world around her.

The rain had started as soon as they had arrived back at the tower in triumph from their latest battle, tired and hungry. He and the others had run ahead upon exiting from the Quinjet, desperate to get out of the heavy rainfall. He had noticed that she hadn’t followed them inside, of course. He always noticed. The others had long since disappeared inside the tower; no doubt, they were trying to get dry. But she hadn’t followed. Instead, she had slowed; her face lifting upwards as the droplets came pouring down and a smile appeared.

The smile on Natasha’s face was a rare one; uninhibited and peaceful. Steve looked on in fascination at the scene in front of him as he watched her. It was as if there was some secret about the rain, a secret that only she knew about.

In all of his time living at the Avengers Tower, in all of his life period, never had he met someone who loved the rain as much as she did. It rained often in New York City, and every time it rained, her face would light up just a tiny bit, her whole demeanor changed, and she would casually head outside (regardless of how tired she was, how late it was, or how cold it was) and spend a half hour or so just standing in the rain as it fell. She was lucky if she didn’t catch a cold, which was often the case.

Her fascination with the rain had always intrigued him. It was the only time he ever saw her smile like she was truly happy, without a care in the world. Natasha was a very private person, but for some strange reason, she was truly at peace with herself whenever it rained and she let it show. Once, in a very uncharacteristic display, he saw her jumping around into small puddles, splashing water all over her shoes, and laughing to herself. It was something that a six-year-old child would do, and he had found her actions extremely endearing. If he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes, he never would’ve been able to picture Natasha Romanoff doing something so exuberant.

More often than not, she would just stand there with her face upwards towards the sky and eyes closed. Once in a while, she would dance to unheard music that only she could hear in her head. Steve had been surprised by that, the first time he ever saw it. He never had any idea that she could dance, and the way she fluttered around, with her arms poised in the air and legs stretched apart as she moved, he realized that she had been a ballerina at some point in her life. There was a softer side to her that she never let show and Steve found himself wanting to know more, wanting to discover all there was to know about Natasha.

It had been like this in all the time that he’d known her. Every time it rained, Natasha would run out; while he followed and stood at the entrance doors watching, wanting to know why, but never having the courage to ask. Instead, he always stood in the same spot, enticed by the way she stood still or moved and danced about.

But today he would ask. He had always had a curious nature, whether he wanted to admit it or not, and he just couldn't stand not knowing. He had been curious for far too long about her fascination with the rain. For once, he would be impulsive and get the answers he wanted without thinking or trying too hard. Yes, today he would find out.

Provided that she told him, of course. Which he hoped that she would. He was _dying_ to know why the rain made her so happy.

He headed toward a nearby broom closet and pulled out a large black umbrella. Turning, he headed towards the doors, opening up the umbrella as he stepped outside. Her back was facing him as he approached. She was looking up at the sky, becoming more and more drenched every passing minute. Her long red hair had long ago lost its volume; it hung limply, water dripping from the ends. If she was surprised by his presence, she made no show of it as he stepped up to her. Instead, she tilted her head slightly to look over at him as the umbrella covered her view of the sky, her green eyes held a warm look as she saw him and she smiled.

It took his breath away.

When she didn't speak, he faltered, not knowing what to say. Their gazes were held in a comfortable silence as his blue eyes searched hers. Finally, he spoke.

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't head inside."

She laughed. "I'll head inside in a few minutes." She stepped out from under the umbrella and back into the falling rain, twirling as she did so. It was so uncharacteristic of her to do so… and yet…

 _She’s looks so beautiful like this_.

The thought entered his mind as he took step forward, following after her with the umbrella in his hand. "You're soaking wet."

She stopped twirling and gave him a knowing look. "I'm well aware of that, Rogers."

Gone was the makeup she wore daily, washed away by the water. He actually preferred her this way, no makeup, just her natural beauty. And beautiful she was. He had always been aware of that fact. Sometimes he even caught himself admiring her looks during training sessions. However, today was the first time he had been aware of the fact that his heart was thumping rapidly whenever she smiled at him.

"You should come inside and get dry," he persisted.

She gave him an amused glance. "I will in a few minutes." She then turned her attention back to the sky, her face tilting upwards and she gave another little twirl, much to his enjoyment.

He watched her with renewed interest. It was much more intriguing to watch her up close than behind glass doors. Without thinking, he blurted out, "Why do you like the rain so much?"

She stopped dancing about and turned to look at him. He faltered. "I… I mean… it's just that… every time it rains…" she was watching him with amusement now, "you always run out…here…" he finished lamely.

There was a mischievous smile on her face and she took a few steps toward him, until she was also under the umbrella. She stood on her tiptoes, reaching out to balance herself by grabbing onto his shoulders. He could feel the heat creeping up his cheeks as she leaned toward him. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek as she whispered teasingly into his ear, "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Then she leaned back and winked at him.

He was a little surprised at her playful answer, but then grinned and shook his head. "Tell me."

"You're that interested?"

"Yes."

She stared at him with a thoughtful expression on her face. "What do you think of when you see rain?"

"I would think that I should head somewhere inside so that I don't get wet," he answered honestly.

"And how do you feel when you see that it's raining?"

"I feel happy that I'm inside my room, all warm and dry?"

Natasha laughed. For a few minutes, a comfortable silence fell between them and they both stood under the umbrella, watching the puddles in front of them slowly forming into larger ones. And then –

“When it rains, I feel calm, relaxed, joy, and wonder,” she paused. “Hope.”

He stared at her curiously. "Hope? Why do you feel hope?"

Natasha’s grin faded a little and an apprehensive expression appeared on her face. She stared at him for moment as debated whether or not to answer his question. He held her gaze until the corner of her lips quirked up into a half smile. She turned and stared up at the sky from underneath the umbrella. “You might think it sounds crazy, but with my life the way it is… rain… rain is like a new start. It ends the past so there can be a new future… it washes everything away… It’s clean. It’s really been the only time I’ve ever felt this way. Always when it rains. There's just something about it that's magical to me.”

(He listened as she spoke, mesmerized. Droplets of water were dripping from her hair and he suddenly had the urge to pull her into his arms and just hug her tight.)

“The day SHIELD sent Barton to take me down… we fought and right when I thought I was going to die, it started raining,” Natasha paused. “Clint made a different call. I left the Red Room behind… and well, here I am now. An Avenger. And I’m doing some good in the world. Still got red in my ledger… but at least I’m doing good. And I get to make my own choices.”

“But it’s not just about redemption... rain represents good memories in my life too.” She hummed. “You know, I don’t really remember my parents… I was very young when they died.  But the one memory that I do have… I must’ve been five? Six? I’m standing between them and jumping into puddles. It was raining and everyone was just so happy. Mom was laughing and Dad… well, he kissed her like there was no tomorrow.”

Steve smiled. “That’s a nice memory.”

“I think about that memory sometimes and it’s nice. It gives me hope that maybe one day, I’ll be able to feel that joy, that happiness. I love the idea that rain can cleanse everything, and give you new beginnings. I love how beautiful everything looks once it stops raining and the sun comes out. It never fails to take my breath away, never fails to give me hope.”

The way Steve was staring at her, spoke volumes. She could see that he didn't really understand what she was saying. It was understandable, this was something that needed to be _felt,_ not explained. She took a step toward him, and gently pried the umbrella from his hand. He could only watch as she closed the umbrella with a snap and then tossing it onto the ground at their feet. He could feel the rainfall begin to dampen his hair and stealth suit.

This was a new side to her that he was seeing. And without a doubt, he knew he wanted to see more of it. It felt like a privilege, seeing her walls come down.

"Close your eyes, Steve," Natasha turned to him, smiling gently as she reached for his hand. "And just _listen_."

Painfully aware of his pounding heart as she held his hand, Steve obliged and closed his eyes, listening intently. There was a light rumble somewhere in the clouds above and he briefly acknowledged it before letting go all his thoughts, and cleared his mind. A strange sense of peace filled him as he listened to the _pit-patter_ sound of the rain as the water hit the leaves of the trees, hitting the windows of the Avengers Tower and the ground. If he listened closely, he could almost hear the rushing sound of the creek nearby. Suddenly, he understood what Natasha meant. The rain symbolized a cleansing and can be seen as a way for new life to exist. For the first time, Steve was aware of how much life there was around him. In the air, the trees, the ground… it just never seemed to end. He felt like a new person – a new man, it was almost as if the rain had cleansed his soul in the process. Washing away the lingering darkness.

By now, he was soaking wet and he opened his eyes to find Natasha watching at him with a fond expression on her face. "Hear it?" she asked.

"Yeah," he responded, staring up at the clouds. It had lightened up a bit and it was now only raining lightly. He glanced back down at Natasha, his gaze wandering to their joined hands. A blush crept up his cheeks and despite the fact that he was very wet, he felt completely warm. A thought suddenly crossed his mind and for a moment he almost rejected the idea, but deep in down in his heart, he knew that he wanted this to happen. Being impulsive, he shifted his hand until his fingers were interlaced with hers.

Her green eyes looked up at him in surprise and slowly, a bright smile spread across her lips.

Steve took a step closer. “Nat,” he murmured. His other hand slowly rested on her hip, pulling her closer to him. His heart was pounding, the sound of blood rushing in his ears… all his senses were alive and aware of only her. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Yes,” she breathed. Her arms reached up and circled his neck, shifting so that she was pressed up against him. Her head tilted up and she licked her lips in anticipation. “I’d like that, Steve.”

Their lips met and it felt like it was the start of something new, something unexpected.

Caught up in their kiss, neither Steve nor Natasha noticed that the rain had stopped and the sun peeking out from behind dark clouds.  

_A new beginning._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are definitely appreciated! Would love to hear what you all think :)


End file.
